Warriors: Dusk and Dawn
by DawnshadowGrl
Summary: Kits show up in each Clan, even StarClan. Is it a coincidence? Maybe, but a prophecy seems to be stating otherwise. Will the kits grow to defend, or destroy the Clans? Chapter 4 up!
1. Prolouge

**A/N: I, unfortunately, do not own Warriors, any of the Clans, or any of the places. I wish I did, but I do not. Please enjoy, and reveiw!

* * *

**

Dusk and Dawn Prologue:

Dewwhisker jumped to her paws, glancing aroound her den like there were 5 foxes about to attack her. Her emerald green eyes scanned the den again, and this time some of the land outside of the den. She slowly laid back down, looking through the hole in the nest of brambles to see her warrior ancestors sparkling above her. Heaving herself to her paws, Dewwhisker padded out of her den, her dark gray tabby pelt blending with the dark clearing she was traveling through, all except the patches of white on her chest, chin, paws, and tail-tip.

Dewwhisker stopped in the middle of the clearing, debating where to go. This news would be huge to Hazelstar, but the queens were the ones who would need to look out if she was understanding the prophecy correctly. She decided to tell Hazelstar first, and then warn the queens. She placed one paw in front of the other, making no sound as the moon sank below the horizon and a cool breeze blew past. Leaf-bare would be there soon, and that was the worst time for medicine cats, but right now Dewwhisker had other things to worry about.

"Hazelstar?" Dewwhisked whispered, breaking the silence of the forest. She heard some rustling inside the hollow, now feeling worse because she had woken Hazelstar up. But this news was too big to wait until morning.

"Come in Dewwhisker." Hazelstar replied. Dewwhisker poked her head around the corner of the cave at the top of the ledge. Hazelstar was sitting up, but looking past her to the stars as the moon lingered on the horizon. His light brown tabby pelt was barely visible in the shadows of the cave, but his amber eyes were glowing as Dewwhisker came and sat a few tail-lengths in front of him. She curled her tail over her paws, and glanced over her shoulder at the stars one last time, hearing the prophecy again as the warriors of StarClan made sure she knew it correctly.

"What's wrong?" Hazelstar asked, noticing that Dewwhisker was hesirating. Dewwhisker turned her gaze back to him, tilting her head slightly.

"A new prophecy." she muttered, looking down at her paws.

_"Seven will come of two,  
six will go to four.  
One will soar above,  
and oversee her kin.  
Once the seven meet again,  
the forest will be destroyed."_

Dewwhisker finished telling the prophecy, and glanced up at Hazelstar. Her eyes were glowing with fear. She understood some of the prophecy, but the rest was unclear to her.

"Seven will come of two," Hazelstar asked, resounding Dewwhisker's confusion. "Six will go to four." He turned and looked at Dewwhisker, who nodded slightly.

"Seven kits will be born by the same parents, and six will reside in the Clans, at least one in each Clan." Dewwhisker said. "But the seventh will walk with StarClan, watching over her siblings." Dewwhisker shifted her weight from paw to paw, hoping that this was making sense to Hazelstar. She got to her paws, telling what she'd needed to say, and turned to leave. No one tried to stop her, and she padded back to her den. She laid back down and tried to sleep, but however hard she tried, she could not.

It was just troubling to know that at least one of the kits that would end up growing and destroying the Clan would be raised in ThunderClan. As the apprentice of one of her friends. Hunting along-side warriors she seen go through training. The thought was just too weird. And the worst part, none of them would know it. Well, the exception of the prophecised cat.

* * *

The dusky ginger tom padded through the forest, his shoulders hunched as he glanced around the territory around him. He knew he belonged in this territory, he had nothing to hide. It was, after all, the Clan he was born into. It's just that lately, both Dewwhisker and Hazelstar had been acting odd. Like some form of doom was approaching. He parted his jaws slightly, letting the early morning air drift to his scent glands.

His head shot up, and he looked around with leaf green eyes. He had just smelled loner. And it had been close. But why couldn't he see them? Yes, plural them. He had smelled more than one scent, though they were very close to each other that it might have been mistaken as one scent. The tom padded over to where the scent seemed to be strongest. A chill wind blew past, ruffling his fur as he crept closer to the gnarled roots of a maple tree. Parting the tall grass at the base of the tree, he peered through the roots.

* * *

Dewwhisker sat outside of her den, looking around the clearing. A burst of news had been spread around camp when Bloodstone had come back to camp with two kits. Dewwhisker had yet to find out how they were found, but all she knew was that Bloodstone had come back to camp with two kits dangling from his jaws, mewling like crazy. She had only caught a glimps of the two kits before they were taken into Hazelstar's den, later followed by Fawnpelt, the ThunderClan deputy. All that Dewwhisker had seen odd about the kits was that they had strange markings.

One, the smaller one, had a white pelt with blood red flecks over her body. Dewwhisker had almost ordered Bloodstone to hand the kit over so she could check though wounds, until she realized that they were only markings on the fur. That's how realistic the markings looked, like blood was seeping from wounds on the young kit.

The larger kit, who Bloodstone had actually had to pass on to Hazelstar when he reached the middle of the clearing, was almost twice as big as the other kit. From what Dewwhisker had seen, that kit had a pitch black pelt and blood red bands around his paws. Again, Dewwhisker thought they were actually blood, and almost demanded to see the kit.

A tap on her shoulder brough Dewwhisker out of her daze. She turned to see Bloodstone sitting beside her, his dusky ginger pelt gleaming in the sun.

"Hazelstar wants to see you." he said. He gave her a lick on the shoulder before leaving, and Dewwhisker ignored it. She got to her paws and trotted into the cave ontop of the ledge.

"Dewwhisker, I believe we could use a medicine cat to exam these kits." Hazelstar said, nodding to the kits by his paws. Dewwhisker padded over on silent paws, engufing herself in shadows as she placed each paw in front of the other. She sat in front of the kits, and they both looked limp. She gently prodded the white one, who slowly opened her eyes to look up at Dewwhisker. She had bright blue eyes, clear as water and curious as 20 kits. Dewwhisker examined the kit, giving her a rough lick between her ears when she was done.

Turning to the other kit, Dewwhisker prodded him just like his sister. He turned his eyes up to her, since his gaze had been watching his sister. He had bright emerald green eyes, not unlike her own. She checked him over, and nodded her approval to Hazelstar.

"Good." he mewed. "They'll both be made apprentices as soon as they're old enough."

Dewwhisker nodded. "They need names." she said quietly. She didn't know whether Hazelstar would let her name one of the kits, but they still needed names. Hazelstar nodded, looking at the kits.

"Um, if I can make a suggestion?" Fawnpelt spoke up. She had stepped forward and her cream and ginger tortoiseshell fur was glowing in the shadows of the cave. "I believe the black one should be Umberkit." Dewwhisker looked at Fawnpelt and the black kit.

"Umberkit would be perfect." she mewed. "I believe the white kit should be Rosekit." Hazelstar seemed to agree, and picked Rosekit up by the scruff of her neck.

Dewwhisker watched as Fawnpelt did the same, and followed the two of them. Hazelstar walked into the nursery, placing Rosekit between his paws. He explained the situation to the queens, and found a volunteer to nurse the kits until they were old enough not to need it. Dewwhisker turned to leave, and bounded back to her den. Hazelstar would have to keep an eye on Umberkit and Rosekit. So would she.

* * *

**A/N: And the prophecy has begun! And to let you know, there are 7 kits, Rosekit and Umberkit of ThunderClan, Lightningkit of ShadowClan, Blisskit and Icekit of RiverClan, and Blazekit of WindClan. You'll meet them all soon enough.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Lightningclaw: Yay! I'm the only one in ShadowClan!**

**Rosethorn: Yeah, but Blazefang is the only one in WindClan...**

**Lightningclaw: Your point? I'm the only one in ShadowClan!**

**Rosethorn: I give up... and you play a big part in this Chapter, so calm down!**

**Lightningclaw: Fine... funsucker... Rosethorn does not own any thing involving Warriors.**

**Rosethorn: I heard that! Anyways, here's Chapter 1, read and reveiw!

* * *

**

Chapter 1

Stalking along the bare forest floor scattered with dried pine needles from the abundant pines overhead, a black she-cat parted her jaws, allowing the scent of the forest to take her over for a second. Her white tipped ears perked up as she heard something, turning on silent paws to see what it was.

She pounced, catching the mouse in her white tipped paws, killing it with one swift bite. She picked her fresh kill up in her jaws and turned to head back to camp. Her dark blue eyes scanned the area around her, making sure everything was as it should be. Once satisfied, she turned and ran back to ShadowClan camp, her paws sinking into the damp soil beneathe them.

After slipping into the ShadowClan camp, the she-cat padded over to the fresh-kill pile, depositing her mouse. She turned to go into the warriors' den, neither hungry nor tired. She poked her head into the den, the rest of her slender body following. It was still early, and she didn't want to wake any of her Clanmates. To her surprise, she felt a tongue swipe across her ear and glanced up to see who had just done that.

"Good morning Lightningclaw." the tom said, taking a step back to allow her in. As Lightningclaw's eye adjusted to the darkness, she saw that the tom in front of her had broad shoulders and lean muscles under a dark gray tabby pelt. His ice blue eyes were gazing at her, tilted at an angle, indicating that his head was cocked as he watched her, awaiting her reasponse.

"Mornin' Blackmoon." Lightningclaw reasponded, pushing her way past him. She padded over to her bed of moss, curling her tail over her nose after she had laid down. Blackmoon padded over and sat down beside her, resting his tail on her shoulder.

"So why were you up? The sun isn't even up yet." Blackmoon said quietly, trying not to wake anyone else in the den. Lightningclaw shrugged, closing her eyes so it looked like she was asleep, though she had a narrow slit open to see around her.

"Just wanted to get some hunting done." she replied boredly. "Everyone knows I'm more of a night cat." Lightningclaw felt Blackmoon move beside her, and she now felt his pelt mingling with hers as he laid next to her. She closed her eyes all the way, just wanting to get some sleep for now. There was something that had been bugging her lately, but she wasn't sure exactly what.

She had lately felt like she was being watched. She knew that was ironic, because all of StarClan was watching her, and every other cat in the forest. But she felt like she in particualr was being watched more than others. And today, not for the first time, she'd felt like another cat was walking with her as she patroled the territory. Lightningclaw could even swear that she'd seen a cat slip behind a tree when she'd passed, and even after going to investigate, she found nothing.

Not even a scent of a cat. No prey that had been killed and left in an attampt to get away before being caught. Nothing.

It confused Lightningclaw more than trying to figure out what herbs it would take to cure a sprained paw, seeing as she was not a medicine cat. The cat had looked too slim and small to be a warrior, maybe even too small to be an apprentice. So that must have been a kit, and from what Lightningclaw had seen, a young one.

Lightningclaw hadn't seen the cat that well because, even though she had a very good eyesight, it had still been pretty dark outside, and the cat had a dark pelt, most likely black. What Lightningclaw remembered the most that made her believe that she hadn't imagined it were the eyes of this cat. They were large pale silver disks with small pupals down the center that matched the mysterious cat's fur.

Lightningclaw had never heard of a cat having silver eyes, not even a StarClan cat. She shifted slightly, and regretted it afterwards. Now Blackmoon was looking at her curiously, the look on his face trying to figure out what was bothering her.

"You sure you're okay?" he asked, giving her ear another comforting lick. Lightningclaw twitched her ear, her way of saying 'leave me alone'. She didn't' want to talk about the fact that she might be going mousebrained, and that she thought she'd seen a kit with silver eyes. He'd think for sure that she was mousebrained! Who ever heard of any cat with silver eyes!?

"I'm fine." Lightningclaw mumbled, covering her ears with her paws. She just wanted Blackmoon to leave her alone right now. He had been her denmate, and he still managed to get on her nerves constantly. He just had a way of knowing just what to do that would get on her nerves, without even trying, She felt Blackmoon reluctantly get to his paws and heard him leave the den, probably to go on patrol or something.

Lightningclaw heard a few other cats stir after a what seemed like a moon of silence of her not being able to sleep. As soon as she heard the other cats awaken, she felt herself drifting into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Lightningclaw sat in a clearing with a brook flowing through it, the clear blue water gurgling over water flattened stones that laid along the bank near her paws. It took her a moment to recognize the spot she was in, but it soon became clear to her that she was looking across the bank into the thick forest of pines on ShadowClan territory. Wait, if she was looking into ShadowClan territory, then she must be on either ThunderClan or RiverClan territory. Looking around and seeing the dense forest of maples and oaks behind her ruled that she was in ThunderClan territory. 

But why was she in ThunderClan territory? While she was lost in her thoughts, Lightningclaw had neglected to realize that another cat was sitting in the clearing opposite her, watching as she looked around trying to figure out where she was. The other cat let out a mrrw of laughter, and only that made Lightningclaw realize she wasn't alone. She sprang back, startled that she wasn't alone and thinking it might be a ThunderClan cat coming to force her out of their territory.

The other cat jumped across the creek in one leap, landing silently on her paws just barely on the other side. She padded over to Lightningclaw, letting her get a closer look at her. Lightningclaw saw that this cat was a she-cat, and from what she guessed, she couldn't be more than a moon old. She had sleek black fur that was puffed up slightly, maybe a little surprised that Lightningclaw was there.

Starting at the forehead and trickling down between her eyes to the tip of her pink nose was what Lightningclaw thought to be blood, kind of like her own tail tip. But it was just ginger fur that was dark enough to look like blood, to every other cat's annoyance, especially the medicine cats. The kit's eyes were a pale silver watching Lightningclaw with knowledge beyond her age, far beyond her age.

"Good day Lightningclaw." the kit purred, sitting down in front of her with her tail curled over her paws.

"Um, do I know you?" Lightningclaw asked, getting over the fact that this what the cat she'd seen earlier trespassing on ShadowClan territory.

"You could say that." the kit mewed. "My name is Auramist, well, technically it's Aurakit, but I prefer Auramist."

"Ok Auramist, how do I know you?" Lightningclaw asked, still utterly confused.

"I'm your sister." Auramist said as though it were no big deal.

**A/N: Ok, let me know what you think. And this is after a Timeskip, so the kits are now warriors. And also, it takes place in the New Prophecy territory. R&R!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Icestreak: It's my turn already!? Cool!**

**Rosethorn: Yep, your turn already. I'll start the chapter after you say it.**

**Icestreak: Say what?**

**Rosethron: sighs I do not own anything involving the Warriors series, though I wish I did.**

**Icestreak: And she's even been told she should work with Erin Hunter...

* * *

**

Chapter 2

A pale gray and white figure streaked across the territory along the bank of the river. His tortoiseshell palt was sleek and wet, after all, he'd just caught a few big fish for his Clan. Unfortunately, he'd fallen in, and he'd already laughed at how mousebrained he looked.

Here he was, a RiverClan warrior on a late trip to catch some prey, and he falls into the river! At least no cat had seen him, and right now he was pretty dry. He held the 3 fish he'd caught in his jaws, their silver scales glowing pink as the sun set. At least they weren't reflecting sunlight into his eyes.

RiverClan camp came into veiw, and the tom quickened his pace. He saw a cat slip out of one of the dens, and quickly recognized her dark gray tortoiseshell and white pelt. Bounding over to camp, he passed her by to drop off his fresh-kill. Turning around, he saw her cerulean blue eyes looking at him curiously.

"Sorry, I went fishing." he said, following her as she padded over to an rock that was still warm from being in the sun all day. She laid down, stretching her limbs and then her jaw in a yawn.

"It's ok Icestreak." she said, flicking her tail to indicate that he was free to join her. "I just see that someone got a little wet." Icestreak flattened his dark ginger ears, lowering his head.

"So I slipped," he muttered. "You got a problem with it Blissheart?" He glanced up to see Blissheart looking up at the sky as it turned a darker shade of orange now.

"Nope." she replied simply. "I already knew you were clumsy bro. Tell me something I don't know." She reached up and cupped his ear with sheathed claws, just like she did when they were kits romping in the nursery.

Icestreak nodded, pushing her paw away. He got to his paws and flicked his dark ginger tail tip as he padded away. He closed his leaf green eyes, relying on his sense of hearing to tell him if he was going to bump into some other cat. This territory was his home, just like the pine forest was ShadowClan's and the hills WindClan's. He knew ever inch of it well enough to be blind and travel without staggering.

Glancing up, Icestreak saw that the first warriors of Silverpelt had appeared. They glowed a bright silver against the sky, that was now a navy blue except for along the horizon, where it was a bright orange and pink. He knew, despite what other cats said, that his parents were among them. Every cat in RiverClan denied the fact that his parents were a loner cats, but that they were RiverClan.

Icestreak didn't believe them. The mother he remember from when he was a kit looked nothing like him or his sister, and neither did her mate. His 'mother' was a light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, and her mate was a dark brown tabby and white tom with dark amber eyes. But Icestreak and kis sister Blissheart were both gray tabby and white tortoiseshell cats, him with green eyes, and her with blue. And both of them had a dark ginder patch that would drive any medicine cat crazy because they looked like blood.

On his ears and on a band of fur around his right front leg was dark, blood red fur that seemed to be seeping through and dying his fur. That, of course, was not true, as was the same about the band of fur around his sister's left hind leg, and at the middle of her tail. It was just the way they were born.

Realizing he'd strayed too close to WindClan territory, Icestreak turned to head back to camp. His parents must have been loners. Otherwise he would've seen them at a Gathering, after all, he would notice some dark ginger fur the color of blood. He though one or twice he'd seen a cat who would work, but only found out that they were too young to be his parents.

"Hello Icestreak." a voice rang around him, and Icestreak whirrled around to see who it was. He didn't recognize the voice, and he couldn't pick up a scent of any kind. His eyes had long since adjusted to the darkness, and as he scanned the area around him, he saw a black kit sitting by the edge of the lake.

"You might want to be careful over there." he mewed, walking over. This was only a kit, what damage could she do? He leaned down and breathed in her scent, trying to determine what Clan she was from. He still couldn't tell, and this kit looked too young to know. But he had nothing else to lose. "What Clan are you from?" he asked hesitantly.

The kit looked up to him with plae silver eyes, and in the moonlight, Icestreak could see a thin line of fur that was a blood red color that ran from her forehead, between her eyes, to her nose. She seemed to be calm. Too calm to be lost.

"StarClan." she replied simply, tilting her head. "Don't you recognize me Icestreak?" Icestreak shook his head, utterly confused.

"How do you know my name? And how are you in StarClan, you're only a kit." he said. The kit looked down at her paws.

"My name is Auramist," she started. "Well, Aurakit, but Auramist more preferably. I am your sister, we were split up when we were kits. I died when I was trapped in a storm that I was too weak to withstand."

Icestreak looked at Auramist, apparently his sister, and tilted his head. "So why weren't you found by a patrol or something? After all, we were found by RiverClan." Auramist looked up at him her silver eyes beaming.

She got to her paws and seemed about to walk away, but instead came to sit next to Icestreak, pressing her flank against his.

"So you know you aren't a Clanborn RiverClan cat?" he heard Auramist whisper in his ear. He felt a chill go down his spine, because her voice sounded so serious, not like a kit. This would take some getting used to.

"Yeah." Icestreak replied simply. He desperately wanted to get back to camp and curl up in the warriors' den. He didn't want to talk to a kit from StarClan who he had just now figured out was his sister. He glanced down and saw Auramist gazing at the lake, her fur ruffled in the wind.

"Mama didn't want to give us up." Auramist muttered. "She had to. Prophecy foretold it." Her gaze shifted from the lake to Icestreak, who was now very surprised and confused. He kept his gaze on the water as it lapped against the shore, reflecting the warriors of Silverpelt in the waves. It was like another StarClan could be living in the lake, but he doubted it.

_"Seven will come of two,  
Six will go to four.  
One will soar above,  
And oversee her kin.  
Once the seven meet again,  
The forest will be destroyed."_

Auramist sounded like she'd said that a million times. Stopping to think, Icestreak decided she must have. So seven would come of two. Did that mean he had 6 brothers and sisters? He knew of two sisters-Blissheart and Auramist- so it could be possible. Icestreak looked down to where Auramist had been and realized she wasn't there anymore. He turned to head back to camp, trying to recall all of the things he'd have to tell Blissheart. The gray tortoiseshell tom slipped back into camp silently, and padded over to the warriors' den. He'd had a long day.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I know there was a big timeskip at the last Chapter, but I always have lots of flashbacks. Let me know what you think, and I'll have the next Chapter up ASAP. We have Thanksgiving Break tomorrow, so that gives me more time to write my story.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Rosethorn: Ah, we're almost done meeting the characters...**

**Blazefang: You mean I'm next!? I need to get back to WindClan before Slatestar has my skin!**

**Rosethorn: You don't need to do that, besides, I'll put you back in WindClan in just a second.**

**Blazefang: Ok, that's a relief. Oh, Rosethorn does not own anything involving warriors. None of the Clan's, territories, ideas, ect.

* * *

**

Chapter 3

The cool leaf-fall wind blew across the rolling hills in which WindClan claimed their territory. The tom looked up with emerald green eyes to see the first warriors of Silverpelt vanish. He parted his dark ginger jaw to scent the air around him, his dark ginger tail tip twitching. He shifted his weight back and forth on his black paws out of anticipation.

"Blazefang, what do you smell?" Coalclaw asked. The sleek dark gray- almost black- tom padded over to him, curious as to his former apprentice's actions. Blazefang turned and looked at him, the white fur made up most of his pelt shining in the now rising sunlight.

"I'm not your apprentice anymore." Blazefang mewed. It was just annoying that Coalclaw was still asking him questions that an early apprentice was asked. "Nothing really. I'm just nervous." He looked around the clearing that was in the center of WindClan's camp, and saw a few other cat's as excited as he was, if not more.

Today Sunsetsong's two kits were old enough to begin their apprentice training. The other two queens, Orvalpad and Dreamheart, weren't due to have kits for a few more moons, and these were the only two kits in the Clan. The last apprentices had just been made warriors a few moons ago, and were now known as Lightwhisker and Nightwhisper. The two were brother and sister, but their appearance didn't show it.

Lightwhisker, no doubt Blazefang's best friend, was a cream tortoiseshell tom with bright blue eyes. His sister, Nightwhisper, was a black she-cat with pale amber eyes and white paws. In other words, the two looked nothing alike. Nor did they act alike, but that was a different story.

Slatestar yowled for every cat's attention. It worked, and all attention was back on Slatestar as she looked around the clearing, her amber eyes beaming.

"Thank you." she mewed calmly, curling her dark gray tabby tail over her paws. "As you all know, Sunsetsong's kits are now ready to become apprentices." She paused, looking around the clearing. Two kits sat at the base of the tree stump. They were both gray tabby toms, the one on the left had bright green eyes, and the one on the right had pale blue eyes. They both seemed to be shaking slightly, probably from excitement and nervousness. Blazefang couldn't blame them, he had done the same thing moons ago.

"Raccoonkit, please step forward." Slatestar said. The kit on the left with green eyes stepped forward. Blazefang saw that he had a patch of black fur over his eyes and part of his ears. "From this day foward, until he has earned her warrior name, this apprentice will be called Raccoonpaw."

"Raccoonpaw has already asked to choose a different destiny than his brother. Snowpelt, you are ready for yout first apprentice. You will begin Raccoonpaw's training. You had an excellent mentor in Dawnshadow, and I expect you to pass on her determination and healing, and share with him the skills you learned." Slatestar said. Everyone exchanged glances, including Blazefang and Lightwhisker who had taken a seat beside him.

A snow white cat got to his paws from the other end of the crowd gathered for the apprenticing cerimony. Snowpelt padded over to his new apprentice and touched noses. He turned to go sit back down, and Raccoonpaw sprang to his paws to follow his new mentor.

"So he wanted to be a medicine cat," Blazefang said, turning his attention back to Slatestar who had started the other kit's apprenticing. The gray tabby tom had stepped forward, and Blazefang noticed that he had white paws and a white tail tip.

"From this day foward, until he has earned her warrior name, this apprentice will be called Utterpaw." Slatestar started. "Blazefang, you are ready for yout first apprentice. You will begin Utterpaw's training. You had an excellent mentor in Coalclaw, and I expect you to pass on his strength and cunning, and share with him the skills you learned."

Blazefang jumped to his paws, surprised beyond his wildest dreams. He never thought he'd get his first apprentice so soon. He padded up to Utterpaw and touched noses with him. They both padded back to where Blazefang had been sitting before as the other cats started to chant the new apprentices' names.

"Raccoonpaw! Utterpaw! Raccoonpaw! Utterpaw!" they chanted, and Blazefang glanced down and saw Utterpaw had his chin held high as he looked around him. _Reminds me of myself._ Blazefang thought. The group of cats started to seperate as all of the cats went back to their duties.

"So what're we gonna do first?" Utterpaw asked, looking up at Blazefang. He had his head cocked to the left as he waited for his new mentor's response.

"For today I think you should get some rest. Tomorrow I'll show you the borders, okay?" Blazefang asked. Utterpaw nodded and padded away to join his brother. Blazefang padded out of camp to go hunting.

"Hey Blazefang!" He turned to see Nightwhisper bounding over to him. "Congrats on your first apprentice!" she said once she caught up. "Do you mind if I go hunting with you? You were going hunting right?"

"Yeah, and thanks." Blazefang said, turning and padding out of camp. Nightwhisper fell in step beside him, her ears pricked for the slightest movement around them. Blazefang did the same, parting his jaws slightly. He flicked his tail to tell Nightwhisper to wait. He pounced, scaring a rabbit out of it's hiding place. He darted after it, pinning it down and killing it in one swift bite.

"Nice catch." Nightwhisper said as he padded back with the rabbit dangling from his jaws. She padded on ahead, and he turned back to camp.

"I shink I'll sho back to shamp." Blazefang said though his mouth was full. Nightwhipser gave mrrw of laughter and nodded. Blazefang padded back to camp.

About half way there, he spotted something a short ways off to his left. Setting the rabbit down, Blazefang padded over on silent paws. As he neared, he saw that what he had seen was a black kit, probably no more than a few days old. He felt a pang of sympathy run through his body at the sight of the kit.

"Hi." Blazefang mewed as he got within ear shot of the kit. The kit, who had had her back to him, turned to look at him with pale silver eyes. Blazefang took a few steps closer until he was right in front of the kit.

"Hello." the kit replied. "Would you, by chance, be Blazefang?" Blazefang could now see that she had a trickle of ginger fur down her forehead to her nose.

"Um, yes. How do you know me?" Blazefang asked. He didn't even know that kits this age could talk. He knew he couldn't talk at that age.

"Good." she replied. "My name is Aurakit. I know you because I've been watching you for a while now."

"What do you mean?" Blazefang asked. "You can't be more than 5 days old." Auramist sighed.

"Quite frankly, I'm old enough to have my warrior name- which I decided would have been Auramist- like you." Auramist said matter-of-factly. She padded around Blazefang, looking at the lake as the sun reflected on the clear blue waves as they splased against the muddy bank.

"You mean you died when I was a kit?" Blazefang asked, starting to get the picture.

"Exactly." Auramist replied. "You were only a little bit older than me, not even a day older. I remember being in the den with you qnd mom when daddy was out hunting."

"What do you mean? Mom was helped when we were kits, after all, if I understand you correctly, you and I were the only kits mom had." Blazefang mewed, curling his tail over his paws as the chilly wind blew past, ruffling his fur. Beside him, Auramist let out a mrrw of laughter.

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong." Auramist purred. "Mom had a big litter, and her only help was daddy."

"But I don't understand." Blazefang said, glancing down at the black kit.

"You'll find out in due time." Auramist said, starting to fade away.

* * *

A black she-cat watched as the white tom sat on the hill looking out at the lake. He seemed to be talking to someone, but she didn't see anything.She turned and padded back to camp, glancing over her shoulder before placing her paws one in front of the other. Her amber eyes stared blankly at her paws as she thought about what she had just seen. _Is Blazefang really going mousebrained and tallking to cats who aren't there?_ she thought as she slipped into camp.

* * *

**A/N: Yep, that's chapter 3. Let me know what you think! And I am curious about whether or not I should have a chapter from Auramist's point of veiw. What do you think? Thanks for reading, I'll try to update soon.**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Rosethorn: Back to ThunderClan**

**Umberwish: Except this time it'll be from... your POV or mine?**

**Rosethorn: Um... we'll find out? I'm not sure yet, but if you read a little lower, you'll see.**

**Umberwish: OK. Rosethorn does not own anything involving Warriors.

* * *

**

Chapter 4

Umberwish padded through ThunderClan territory, his senses alert. There was no one else anywhere near him but the cool wind that ruffled his fur as he patroled the ShadowClan border. He placed one paw in front of the other out of habit and memory of the territory, while his mind wandered back to a different time in RiverClan.

No, he had never joined RiverClan. He couldn't find it in his heart to betray his Clan or his sister. ThunderClan had gone to help WindClan fight a battle against RiverClan, and he and one of his friends had been sent to go. At the time, they were both apprentices, and it had surprised them both.

To this day, Umberwish still remembered the look in her eyes. Her clear, bright blue eyes had been filled with wonder and pride as she looked at him, asking if she'd heard correctly. He'd nodded, unable to find his own voice. Umberwish sighed. It didn't matter anymore. He wouldn't be able to see her again until he joined her in StarClan.

"Colbaltpaw." he muttered, unawaringly outloud. He felt the same way everyday when he woke up. Guilty.

Umberwish had gone on to get his warrior name, where as Colbaltpaw died when she was still an apprentice. He smirked, moving his amber gaze up from the ground in front of his paws to look at the clear blue sky above. A few birds flew past, and it was times like that that Umberwish wished he could jump high enough to catch one of them. The fluffy white clouds floated past, dotted all over the sun high sky.

"No." Umberwish corrected himself, "Colbaltsky." He remembered her always claiming proudly that she was going to be Colbaltsky, the best warrior ThunderClan had ever seen.

Umberwish shook his head, snapping himself back to reality. He had wandered pretty close to the edge of the stream, and was close to walking strait into the swirling blue waters. His amber eyes darted across the water to the ShadowClan border, wondering if any other cat was over there. He thought he saw a black figure among the trunks, but when he blinked he was sure he did. Before his eyes the cat, very slim from what he could see, turned and with a flick of their ginger tail tip disappeared into their own territory.

Looking back into his own territory, Umberwish saw a black figure peering out at him from between the ferns near the base of an old oak. Umberwish parted his jaws only enough to get the scent in, but not enough for the other cat to notice. An aroma unfamiliar to him met his scent glands, and he lowered his ears, narrowing his eyes.

"Get out here now!" he hissed, lowering himself so he could easily pounce if he needed to. Before his eyes, a black cat came out, smaller than the one he'd seen just seconds before, and with a small trickle of blood down her forehead.

Umberwish perked his ears instanlty, getting back to his paws. "You're hurt." he said simply, flicking his tail toward her forehead. This is a kit! he thought.

The kit let out a mrrw of laughter. "No I'm not." she said. "If I am, then so are you." With that she pointed a paw at his own paws.

Umberwish sighed. "Who are you?" he asked. He didn't know many cats with the same ginger markings as him.

"Auramist." she replied. "And before you ask, technically my name is Aurakit, but I'd prefer Auramist." Umberwish nodded, his eyes clouding for a second.

"Ok Auramist, why are you on ThunderClan territory? I can tell you aren't ThunderClan, but I can't tell which Clan you're from." Umberwish said.

"StarClan of course." Auramist replied. She lowered her head and gave her chestfur a nervous lick.

"StarClan huh?" Umberwish asked. "Then why are you talking to me instead of Dewwhisker?" The sound of the medicine cat's name brought back a memory from when he was a very young kit. He had heard Dewwhisker ask Hazelstar what his and his sister's name should be. Fawnpelt had been there and named him, whereas Dewwhisker had named his sister Rosethorn.

Auramist looked past him into ShadowClan territory and a glint of happiness and fear escaped from her silver eyes. Umberwish glanced over his shoulder and saw nothing at first. Looking a little more closely, he saw a black cat peering around a tree, their blue eyes narrowed. He turned and padded over to the border, sitting at the edge of the river, a little bit of spray lashing at his paws.

"Good day." Umberwish called, curling his tail over his paws. He paid no mind to the fact that he could hear Auramist scuffling her paws in the dirt, a clear sign that she wasn't comfortable.

The black cat took a few steps away from the tree, paused, and continued to the edge of the river. She had a sleek black pelt, and midnight blue eyes. She curled her dark ginger tail tip over her white tip paws, giving Umberwish a curious look.

"Good day." she replied, twitching one of her white tipped ears. "So what are you doing with that kit?" She nodded at Auramist, her eyes showing a gleam of betrayl.

"Oh, her?" Umberwish asked. "She's my sister. Isn't that right Aurakit?" He turned and looked at Auramist, deperately praying to StarClan that she'd follow along. She gave a tiny nod, so hard to see he wasn't sure if he'd imagined it.

"Yep!" she exclaimed happily, bounding over to sit next to Umberwish. "Mama told me not to, but I always wanted to see ShadowClan. She said I could go if I took Umberwish with me!" She used an innocent little voice that made her sound like the excited kit she was acting like. "Are you really from ShadowClan?"

"Yes, I am." The ShadowClan cat seemed to see right through Auramist's act. "Lightningclaw, as you very well know Auramist." Lightningclaw spat out the kit's name like mousebile. Umberwish looked from Lightningclaw to Auramist and back.

"You know her?" Umberwish asked. Lightningclaw nodded.

"Listen, both of you." Auramist said, her voice quiet yet calm and stern. "I'm going to tell you both something that you probably don't want to hear, but listen anyways." She looked at both warriors, waiting to hear any objections. When none came, she continued.

"Umberwish, you were true when you said I was your sister, and I have already told Lightningclaw the same thing." Auramist paused to take a breath. "You are my brother Umberwish, and you are my sister Lightningclaw. You are both my siblings, and you are siblings to eachother."

Umberwish gave Lightningclaw a confused glance, and she returned it with one equally confused. He returned his gaze to the StarClan kit in front of him, his voice filled with doubt.

"But I already have a sister." he started. "That means that one of our parents would have to be ThunderClan, the other ShadowClan. That's against the warrior code."

Auramist simply nodded. She got to her paws and jumped to the middle of the stream, landing on a slippery stone. She slipped slightly but caught herself. "They were neither." she said. "You are siblings. Look into the water."

Umberwish did as he was told, looking into the swirling blue water in front of his paws. He saw his own reflection, and guessed Lightningclaw saw the same.

"Now watch." He heard Auramist utter these words, and could tell she was concentrating on something. He did as he was told and saw the reflection change before his eyes.

He saw his reflection, a black cat with broad shoulders, his emerald green eyes narrowed, with his tail curled over his paws, only just allowing his dark ginger bands around his limbs be visible. It suddenly started to change, like the waves were carrying his image away and replacing it, feature by feature.

The fur remained black, and the shoulders broad. The emerald of his eyes started to grow darker, and became midnight blue, still narrowed however. The tips of his ears grayed and became white, as did his paw tips as he moved his tail away. The tip of his tail was now dark ginger, and he realized that he was now looking at Lightningclaw's image.

"W-we look the same." Lightningclaw stuttered. Umberwish simply nodded, too astounded to speak. He finally found his voice, and looked up to Auramist.

"Y-you said our parents aren't ThunderClan nor ShadowClan, so what Clan were they from?" he asked quietly.

Auramist shook her head. "I cannot tell you right now." she mewed, starting to fade. "Tell your sister nothing." That was directed to Umberwish. "And tomorrow night you'll meet me again, you and all of my siblings." And with that, she was gone.

**

* * *

A/N: Well, tell me what ya think. I'm going to try to post another chpater tomorrow, but no guarantees. And sorry, but I had to add the suspence.**


End file.
